Episode 4803 (13 February 2014)
On the market, Kat and Max make plans to visit Jenny Smith aka Stacey, watched by a suspicious Abi. Alfie gets a call about his delivery from Australia which has arrived at the docks. Billy urges him to tell Kat his secret before she finds out. Abi enquires if Max is dressed smartly to meet a woman, but he claims he’s just meeting a car dealer. Masood and Alfie smooth things over when Masood allows Alfie to buy him a coffee. Alfie’s keen to have lunch with Kat; she lies she’s going to the bank. Abi warns Kat to stay away from Max. Kat hotly declares she’s not cheating on Alfie and worries that Max is only interested in rekindling his old flame with Stacey. Max denies it, insisting she’s family. Later, Kat slips out of the market closure meeting and Max follows, noted by Alfie. Max decides to not to go – he’s leaving Stacey in the past. Later, Kat arrives at a block of flats. She’s buzzed in, and greeted by a little girl. A man, Luke, mistakes Kat for a cleaner and gives her a spare set of keys, explaining that his girlfriend, Jenny, booked through an agency. Kat notes a picture on the wall of Luke, Lily and Stacey, and agrees to start tomorrow. Denise asks Patrick to give her away at her wedding – she’s not prepared to lose Ian over a kiss. Shabnam overhears, stunned. Tamwar feels guilty about the market closure. Denise refuses to serve Aleks in the Minute Mart. Ian makes a call to Councillor Byford. Peter ignores Tamwar and asks Masood to spread the word regarding a meeting in the Vic about saving the market. Ian is reluctant when Denise suggests he takes charge of the meeting. When Ian fails to show up, Denise makes a rallying speech. Later at Scarlett’s, Denise berates Ian for not attending and is stunned to find him treating Aleks and Councillor Byford to lunch. Denise is furious – the market’s Ian’s heritage! Ian defends that he’s protecting his family and has negotiated a year’s compensation grant which will enable him to buy Janine’s share of Scarlett’s. Disgusted, Denise storms out.Later, Ian comes looking for Denise in the cafe. Upset after a disastrous date, Shabnam blurts Denise had no right giving advice after she kissed another man. On returning home, Ian declines to mention anything to a frosty Denise. Nancy notices Johnny’s deliberately avoiding Danny. Johnny reveals Danny’s the Walford Wonder and tells Lucy everything, insisting she dump Danny. Lucy won’t listen but can’t ignore the truth when Johnny shows her the messages on his phone. Danny arrives with the news that he’s signed the lease on a flat for him and Lucy. Johnny’s surprised when Lucy wipes away her tears and greets him with a kiss. Denise deduces that Shabnam’s obsessive texting must be to a man. Shabnam confides they met online and worries that he wants to meet. Denise urges her to go for it, but to stay local. Shabnam meets Muneer at Scarlett’s, watched by a protective Fatboy. Shabnam talks nineteen to the dozen and Muneer makes a hasty exit via the back door, leaving Fatboy to break the news. Shabnam flees in tears. Sonia covers Carol’s shift while she attends Alice’s plea hearing. Sonia’s worried for Carol. Tina thinks Sonia must be proud of Carol but reminds her she’s a grown woman. Carol returns with the news that Janine and Alice have both pled not guilty and will be tried for murder. Bianca demands Carol focus on herself now but Sonia promises to support Carol whatever she does, and thanks Tina for her advice. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes